Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric device, particularly to an electric device featuring a transparent/semi-transparent structure.
Description of the Related Art
With advance of technology, modern people pursue quality of living and pay more and more attention to esthetics of electronic elements and electronic devices in addition to the performance thereof. The designers of electronic elements and electronic devices normally have to consider the wiring of the power lines and signal lines thereof. Especially, the arrangement and concealment of power lines and signal lines is an important factor for the esthetics of the electronic devices featuring a transparent structure. However, the electronic devices featuring both performance and esthetics in the market still have room to improve.